I'm The Stalker
by Android5Family
Summary: ini kisah sang jomblo oliver, menstalker sahabatnya yang lagi pacaran! my first fanfic! rated T, gaje, ooc, typo, de el el
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** BAKArin Kirizune

**Genre:** Vocaloid Fanfic, rated T, romance, humor, hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer:** kalo author bejat ini yang punya softwarenya vocaloid udah di recycle bin dari dulu

**Warning:** OOC, abalness, garing, gaje, de el el

I'm The Stalker

Chap 1 (Stalker someone)

**Author:** wokeh! Kita mulai! Tapi sebelumnya author akan mengenalkan tokoh" utamanya dulu

Hatsune Miku

Hatsune Mikuo

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

Gakupo

Oliver

Lily

**Author:** ya.. sekedar catatan sementara len disini adalah perempuan, walaupun saya fujoshi pairingnya harus lenxkaitou atau nggak ditambah gakupo XD

**Len:** KENAPA SAYA HARUS JADI PEREMPUAN ARRRRGHH! *psycho on, Kill author!*

**Rin Dkk****:** *nahan len* Jangan bunuh author! Nanti siapa yang mau bikin fanfic ini nanti?

**Len:** GAK MHAAAOOO! AKU MAU BUNUH AUTHOR!

**Author:** *scared* ku kasih 1 sisir pisang deh!

**Len:** GAAKK MHAAAOOO! *meraih pistol di saku celananya*

**Author:** *Mau pingsan* 2 sisir pisang deh!

**Len:** GAAKK MHHAAAAOOOO! *siap" menekan Pelatuknya*

**Author:** maunya berapa sih! 5 deh! *roh author yang sekarang berbicara*

**Len:** GAAAKKK…. Eh mau deh *Ambil 5 sisir pisangnya dan menari harlem shake dengan gembiranya*

**Rin dkk:** Fiuh! *ngelap keringat karena barusan menahan len dengan sekuat tenaga biar ga bunuh author*

Lets begin!

Para anak-anak vodka ehh vocaloid *jauh amat!* sedang berkumpul

**Oliver:** guys kita jalan-jalan yuk! Kemana gitu!

**Len:** anooo oliver…

**Rin:** sebenarnya oliver….

**Miku:** gomen ne oliver! Tapi sekarang aku ga bisa karena hari ini aku punya jadwal untuk kencan sama mikuo nih!

**Len, Rin,** **Oliver:** APUUUAH! *kamera berputar zoom it zoom out*

**Miku:** gak usah lebay napa! *pipi merah*

**Oliver:** udahlah anak tsundere! Bilang aja malu! Ngomong" kapan kalian jadian? *iri karena sampai saat ini oliver boro-boro punya pacar, gebetan aja ga punya*

**Miku:** anoo… sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Eerr please.. jangan introgasi aku sekarang…

**Rin:** kok tau sih mau di introgasi! Kamu kan anak vocaloid yg 1 yang punya koibito! Pernah chu ga sama dia? Atau udah melakukan hal yang 'eberehem'? (Miharu: lagi edit ficnya nih. INI KARIN JADI HENTAI YA?!)

**Miku:** that's impossible rin! sebenarnya aku udah minta minta ke author, tapi author gak izinin….

**Author:** demi keamanan bersama miku… *ini lagi, nyambung"*

**Len:** anooo… aku di ajak jalan" sama gakupo jam 4 sore ini..

**Miku:** lebih tepatnya kencan!

**Rin:** APUUAAHHH! *kamera lobet jadi ga bisa zoom in zoom out* gakupo juga ngajak aku jalan jalan jam 4 di pasar abang kan!

**Len:** eh! Iya! Oh memang gakupo ini play boy cap kaki 3! *emang minuman apa!*

**Miku:** sepertinya kalian harus Tanya ke ********** ups! Gakupo langsung deh *liat tangan* astaganaga! Udah jam setengah lewat! Jaa nee oliver! Aku pergi dulu untuk kencan!

**Len &** **Rin:** ayo kita ke gakupo untuk minta PENJELASAN! *lari kerumah gakupo dan melupakan oliver*

**Oliver:** *menangis di teriknya matahari*

**O****l****iver:** author baka.. dimana mana nangis di bawah hujan bukan di teriknya matahari!

**Author:** mau gimana lagi cuacanya lagi terik nih! *make kaca mata hitam*

**Oliver:** WHAT EVER!

"hmmm sepertinya aku harus mengikuti lend an rin sekarang, siapa yg gakupo pilih ya?" kata oliver

**Author:** woi! Itu namanya nge Stalker tau! Dosa! DOSA!

**Oliver:** just shut up or I give you this *knife* #dark voice

**Author:** #scared. Iya iya ku izinin kamu nge stalker orang PUAS!

**Oliver:** YEAY! Arigatou Author BAKArin!

To be continued

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga! Maaf kalau ffnya kurang memuaskan T_T

Kudengar dari miharu. Kebanyakan reader ga suka baca ff yang berdialog, walaupun begitu aku akan mempertahankan ff tetap berdialog! Kenapa? Karena aku udah ngetik sampe chapter 9! Pegel bro nulisnya, saya bisa gila kalau di edit DARI AWAL…

Jadi review? kalau banyak review mungkin updet kilat….


	2. Chapter 2 - Penjelasan

Im the stalker!

Chap 2 (penjelasan)

Genre: Vocaloid Fanfic, rated T, romance, humor, hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: kalo author bejat ini yang punya softwarenya vocaloid udah di recycle bin dari dulu

Warning: OOC, abalness, garing, gaje, de el el

Summary: oliver yang sampai saat ini MASIH SAJA belum punya gebetan, dan masih nganggur ga tau mau kerjain apa (sampai saat ini) memutuskan menjadi stalker!

Rinxlenxgakupo

Rin: ayo cepetan!

Len: iya! BRAK BRUK! #langkah kaki kayak buto ijo

Sesampainya di pintu depan rumah gakupo…

Rin&Len: *ngetok pintu* #moe on #shota on. Kaka gakupo main yuk! 3x

Gakupo: *buka pintu* eh ade sekara.. eh len, rin cepet banget datangnya! Bukannya nanti jam 4?

Rin&Len: kenapa kamu MENGENCANI kita BERDUA hah! Dasar play boy cap kaki 3!

Gakupo: eehh? Bukannya Cuma jalan" biasa? *menyembunyikan sesuatu*

Rin: katanya miku ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN KENCAN!

Len: jadi kamu pilih DIA atau AKU! Pilih DIA atau AKU! *kayak di iklan obat"obatan*

Gakupo: sebenarnya…. Udah ah! Kita pergi bertiga aja deh!

Len: gak mau ah!

Rin: aku juga!

Gakupo: the problem is I like you" all! *grammar apaan ini?!* ups! *nutup mulut pake tangan

Len & Rin: *cengo*

Author: *mimisan udah ngabisin 10 gulungan tissue*

Oliver: *sembunyi di dalam rumahnya gakupo* (dari mana dia masuk? Padahal mereka berdua temenan aja nggak)

Oliver: *pura" menjadi malaikat yang baik dan jahat untuk gakupo*

Malaikat jahat: udah… ajak aja mereka berdua ke pasar tanah abang abis itu ke hotel…. Ajak mereka untuk merasakan nikmatnya melakukan… you know what I mean… *maksudnya jadi tukang parkir*

Author: ayo…. Siapa yang mikir macem-macem! * mengintrogasi*

Malaikat baik: jangan! Kasian kan jadi tukang parkir! Lebih baik melakukan you know what I mean! *maksudnya bener" melakukan you know what I mean*

Author: *jewer telinga si malaikat baik dan jahatnya gakupo* lo lo itu sama aje ngatur ngatur tokoh gue! Yang author itu gue bukan elo elo pada! #bicara ke gakupo : udah lebih baik kamu ajak 2"nya aja siapa tau nant pas di tanah abang kamu sadar siapa yang kamu suka!

Gakupo: oh iya makasih author! *ngasih author 11rb*

Author: asyik! *beli pulsa, buka internet baca fanfic untuk refrensi fanfic ini berikutnya

Gakupo: sini ku ajak 2"nya aja deh! Soalnya kalau aku Cuma milih salah 1 dari kalian yang 1 nanti sedih. Bisik gakupo yang sukses membuat rind an len blushing

Len: ya udah cepet anterin kita pake kendaraan mewah mu dong!

Rin: betul tuh kata len!

Gakupo: ok!

"Pip!" gakupo menekan tombol remote control agar kendaraan mewah itu datang kearah mereka, kendaraan mewahnya sangatlah kinclong membuat rin dan len menghalangi sinar kekinclongannya dengan tangannya. Rin dan len pun membuka matanya dan mereka langsung menganga ditempat.

Rin: ini…. *masih menganga*

Len dan Rin: ODONG-ODONG! #gubrak!

Gakupo: iya! Keren banget ya! Kyaaaa! *masa kecil kurang bahagia (MKKB) maklum lah.. anak 4ever alone*

Oliver: *menyamar* saya supir dari kendaraan 'mewah' ini! Silahkan naik! #dalam hati: huuh padahal aku mau naik odong odongnya juga…. *MKKB kan gelandangan, waktu masih kecil kagak punya duit barang Cuma 1000 untuk naik odong-odong* tapi… gapapa deh kan aku bisa stalker rin dan len juga gakupo!

Gakupo: ya udah cepet pergi!

Oliver: ok!

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pasar tanah abang dengan odong-odong gakupo yanh 'mewah' itu. Banyak orang yang menganga bukan karena ri atau len yang cantik dan gakupo yang tampan, tapi mereka menganga karena lagunya lagu ayu ting ting "alamat palsu" sudah suaranya kenceng cetar membahana, orangnya juga over MKKB padahal mereka sudah besar semua! Len: 12thn. Rin: 14thn, dan gakupo: 13thn. BAYANGKAN COBA! BAYANGKAN! *author sedang kumat stressnya*

Oliver: ga bisa di bayangin tuh…

Author: just shut up or I give you this *mp3 player yg judul lagunya "karl meyer"*

Oliver: o..okay… *scared*

To be continued

terima kasih untuk semua yang review ff saya sebelumnya ^^

jangan bosan bosan review ok ok ok/maksa


	3. Chapter 3- i choose

Im the stalker!

Chap 3 (I choose….)

Genre: Vocaloid Fanfic, rated T, romance, humor, hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: kalo author bejat ini yang punya softwarenya vocaloid udah di recycle bin dari dulu

Warning: OOC, abalness, garing, gaje, de el el

Dari pada dengerin kebacotan si author mendin lansung baca fanfic!

Rinxlenxgakupo

Cekidot!

Yah.. rin dan len sedang sibuk membeli ini itu tanpa memedulikan gakupo yang dompetnya Cuma diisi kupu kupu doang. Saking seriusnya milih ini itu gakupo menjadi anak yang 'forever alone' lagi jadi gakupo meninggalkan rin dan len dan jalan jalan keliling tanah abang

Gakupo: rin dan len itu suka apa sih? *liat toko perhiasan* hmmm lebih baik aku kesana aja… *menuju ke toko perhiasan itu*

Luka: *seorang karyawan* yak! Mau beli apa! Beli saja! Beli gak! WOI! BELI!

Gakupo: LO KIRA GUE KESINI CUMA BAYAR UANG KOS KOSAN NAPA! GUE MAU BELI SESUATU DISINI BAKAAAA!

Luka: yaudah lo mau beli apa?

Gakupo: hmmm beli apa ya….

Luka: TUH KAN ELO TUH GAK MAU BELI KAN! CUMA LIAT LIAT DOANG!

Gakupo: SABAR NAPE! GUE LAGI MILIH MILIH TAU! LO ITU KARYAWAN ATAU ORANG GILA KESASAR SIH! *liat cincin yang berhiaskan berlian berwarna biru* eeee.. mbok Lu..lu..ka *baca pin name si karyawan* gue mau beli yang ini! *nunjuk nunjuk cincinnya*

Luka: yakin? Kayaknya elo gak meyakinkan deh…

Gakupo: ya udah gue gak jadi beli

Luka: TUH KAN! LO GAK JADI BELI!

Gakupo: ya udah gue beli deh…

Luka: EEEWW ANAK KOS KOSAN KAYAK LO GA PANTES BELI CINCIN MAHAL INI!

Gakupo: EH ELO! GUE GAK BELI SALAH! MAU BELI SALAH! APA YANG BENER!

Luka: ya udah beli aja.. harganya 500 milyar, soalnya berliannya udah langka banget Cuma dibikin 2 di dunia dan 2nya ada disini. Kayaknya elo harus korupsi kayak gayus dulu baru bisa beli.*500milyar, Cuma dibikin 2 didunia, di pasar tanah abang, WOW fantastic baby!*

Gakupo: kau terlalu meremehkan saya MBOK luka! Gue beli 1 *nulis cek lalu dikasih ke mbok luka*

Luka: nih!

Lalu gakupo tersenyum senang dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke luar dari toko perhiasan itu

#1 menit kemudian

Luka: kya! Cincin yang satunya mana! Itu kan mahal banget! Nanti gue bisa di pecat sama boss nih! #frustasi

Gakupo: *denger teriakannya luka* ck ck ck AHO sekali dia, dia dari tadi tidak sadar kalo aku curi 1nya lagi khe khe khe….

Dia pun mencium cincin yang dicuri itu dengan bibirnya tapi karena terlalu senang akhirnya dia lupa liat jalan dan akhirnya dia ditabrak tiang listrik dan membuat cincin itu terlepas dari tangannya dan sepertinya cincinnya mau jatuh di jalan raya.

Gakupo: *liat cincinnya jatuh di jalan raya* #slow motion on NOOOOOOOO~~! Tring! Tring! Cincin itu terjatuh di jalanan, untung cincinnya tidak rusak atau pun cacat.

Gakupo: fiuh! *mulai mau mengambil cincinnya* BRUUUUMM! BRAK!

Ya…. Saat dia mau mengambil cincin itu di jalanan, tiba tiba truk datang dan menabraknya, sangat tidak mungkin lagi untuk tertolong.. dia sudah mati… karena dari sononya itu benda MATI. Alias cincinnya yang di tabrak truk, gakupo Cuma keserempet aja…

Oliver: aku juga berduka cita atas cincin yang dilindas truk itu tanpa berperikecincinan #sedih

Gakupo: lah aku? Kok gak dikasihani gitu sih! Padahal aku nyaris mati di situ tau!

Author: that's your problem. Not our problem. Lagi pula sih kita gak peduli kalo kamu mau dilindas truk kek!, di makan singa kek!, dll. Kalo mati cari tokoh yang baru aja! Susah banget!

Miku, mikuo, oliver, luka: *angguk" kepala*

Rin&len: #deathglare *mau nikam author*

Author: ehhmmm… kutarik lagi ucapanku barusan #scared

Rin&len: #happy. Arigatou author! *sambil nari gangnam style

LANJUT!

Gakupo: yah gimana nih… sisa 1 deh.. kalo aku Cuma kasih ke 1 orang saja pasti yang 1 nya bakal negbacok gue.. *yang dimaksud len & rin*

Author: #nongol. Ano… gue beri saran deh.. abis kencan ini pasti kamu bakal jatuh cinta sama salah satu dari kagamine twins itu, nah pas kamu uada tau siapa yang kamu cinta, baru kamu kasih cincinnya!

Gakupo: benar juga ya! Ternyata BAKAuthor BAKArin pintar ya! #ngasih author uang 300rb

Author: asyik! *ke mall, lalu ke bioskop nonton film 3D yang berjudul SPICE!*

Gakupo pun pergi ke tempat terakhir dia bersama len dan rin, belum juga sampe ehhh sib aka twins udah nongol

Rin: kamu dari mana sih! Kita khawatir nih!

Len: betul tuh kata rin! Tidak bagus loh membuat wanita khawatir!

Gakupo: iya" maaf ya! Membuat kalian khawatir! Sebagai gantinya akan ku ajak kamu ke suatu tempat *manggil oliver* HEY KAMU GELANDANGAN! Antarin kita ke suatu tempat!

Oliver: #jleb! Karena di bilang gelandangan. Mau di antar kemana

Gakupo: terserah, yang penting tempatnya elit!

Rin&len: asyik! Di ajak jalan-jalan *MKKB*

Oliver: *dendam karena barusan dibilang gelandangan* #dalam hati: khe khe khe… aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan!

#dark voice

Akhirnya sudah sampai tujuan… HOTEL!

Rin,len and gakupo: *cengo*

Gakupo: dasar gelandangan! Yang ku mak…. *liat kalo oliver dah hilang dari pandangannya*

Gakupo: anooo…. Gomenne kayaknya kita harus ketempat lain deh…

Rin: nggak mau ah… di hotel keren loh! Kita bisa melakukan _you know what I mean_

Len: Yeay! three some!

Gakupo: eh.. eh! *ditarik ke dalam hotel*

Rin dan Len: kami pesan 1 kamar

Karyawannya hanya bilang terima kasih, karena 3 orang itu masih biasa bagi karyawan tersebut, karena dia pernah malah meladeni laki" memesan 1 kamar dan melakukan _ you know what I mean _dengan 9 perempuan. Oliver yang masih ngestalker mereka hanya bisa sweat drop..

#sesampainya di kamar hotel

Gakupo: ano…. Len… rin…

Len: gak bisa! Kita harus melakukannya!

Rin: yah lagi pula siapa yang paling enak bakal dipilihkan?

Len dan Rin memojokkan gakupo di dinding. 20 cm… 10cm… 5cm… 3cm….

Gakupo: co… choto! Ok ok aku jujur sama kalian! Sekarang aku sudah tau siapa yang aku suka diantara kalian… aku akan member cincin ini untuk orang yang aku cintai…. *ambil cincinnya dari saku celananya dan menunjukkanx ke len dan rin*

Rin dan Len: jadi siapa! Siapa!

Rin: pasti aku lah…

Len: in your dream on the weekend! Pasti aku lah…

Rin dan len: *berantem saling kameha meha satu sama lain*

Gakupo: woii! Bisa diam gak sih! Mau gak di kasih tau!

Len dan Rin: MAU! *langsung diam dalam waktu 0,00001 detik*

Gakupo: sebenarnya…. Aku….. suka….

BRAAAAAK!

kaito: polisi! Angkat tangan!

Len, Rin, Gakupo: *angkat tangan* dan kaito memborgol tangan gakupo

Rin: ehh! Ada apa ini!

Len: kok gakupo chan ditangkap!

kaito : maaf ya… dia terlihat di cctv suatu toko perhiasan sedang mengelabui karyawan toko dengan cara mengelabui dengan cara membeli suatu barang sambil mencuri barang yang lain, buktinya cincin ini… * nunjukin cincin yang di pegang gakupo tadi* dan kamera cctv.. kalian tau lah dia ini ganteng akut, dan keliatannya baik #hoek . jadi banyak karyawan ga nuduh dia..

Len: jadi dia pencuri gitu?

Lui: ya… begitulah… #bicara ke gakupo: kamu bisa bicara nanti di kantor polisi

Rin: terus pak polisi mau apain gakupo nanti?

kaito: *mengeluarkan seringai licik* tentu saja dia akan menjadi **'seme' **ku. *dengan penekanan kata 'seme'

Gakupo: #dalam hati: hontou ni! Asyikk! Akhirnya sifat 'seme' ku bisa keluar!

Rin: len….. you know what I mean?

Len: mmm..

Oliver: wah wah wah percintaan mereka unik sekali! Sayang ceritanya gak happy ending 1 persen pun..

Lalu oliver pergi dari tempat itu agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia ngestalker mereka…

Tapi sayang beribu sayang…. Oliver mengira saat rin mengatakan "len… you know what I mean" itu adalah kaito homo… padahal pada saat gakupo sudah dianggap kaito 'korban yaoinya' mereka alias rin and len langsung jatuh cinta… *author: cepat sekali mereka perpindah hati!*

Author: oliver bersyukurlah karena gak kukasih happy ending supaya kamu tidak JLEB! Lagi!

Oliver: iya iya sankyu…

To be continued

Gimana ? jelek atau bagus?

Rin: jelek! Itu udah jelas!

Len: betultuh!

Author: *seringai licik* kan yang kutanya itu readers bukan kalian… kalian mau ya ku pisah kan? Jadi bukan saudara dan saling mencitai lagi nantinya….

Len n rin: ja… jangan! Iya deh bagus bagus!

Author: good good! Review ya! kalau review nanti kupeluk satu satu deh!/ idih..

oh iya mau balas review dulu

Kuro Rei-chan: terima kasih udah mau review ff saya yang abal ini aku terharu.. oh.. soal yang manggil kakak gakupo itu, supaya disangka anak tetangga sebelah, jadi dibuka pintunya. pikirkan lah seorang playboy kayak gakupo bukain pintu untuk 2 orang yang pingin dikencani sekaligus, dia mau bilang apa coba. ga mengerti? ngertiin aja!

Kisafuuma: saya senang anda ngakak pas baca ff saya. berarti ini menandakan bahwa ff saya ga garing-garing amat *pasang muka bangga*


End file.
